Big Boss
USA |Mitgliedschaft = FOX, FOXHOUND, Patriots, MSF, Diamond Dogs |Augenfarbe = Blau |Haarfarbe = Braun |Spiele = Metal Gear, Metal Gear 2, Metal Gear Solid 3, Metal Gear Solid 4, Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops, Metal Gear Solid Rising, Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Metal Gear Solid 5: Ground Zeroes/The Phantom Pain |Erstes Spiel = Metal Gear |creator = Hideo Kojima |artist = Yoji Shinkawa |voiceactor = David Hayter (MGS3) Richard Doyle (MGS4) Kiefer Sutherland (MGS5) |japanactor = Akio Otsuka (MGS3) Chikao Otsuka (MGS4) |geractor = |Bürgerlicher Name = John|Serie = Metal Gear}} Big Boss (*1935; †2014), auch bekannt als Naked Snake '' Snake, ''John, Jack, Saladin, The One-Eyed Man, Punished Snake, Venom Snake, Vic Boss oder unter der Kurzform von Naked Snake. Snake, war ein Spion, Soldat und Söldner, ehemaliger MSF, Diamond Dogs und FOXHOUND-Kommandeur, Anführer der Aufstände von Outer Heaven und Zanzibarland und ehemaliges Mitglied der Patriots. Er gilt als der größte Soldat des 20. Jahrhunderts und nahm an zahlreichen historischen Kriegen, beispielsweise dem Korea-Krieg oder dem Vietnam-Krieg, teil. Seine Mentorin war die ebenfalls legendäre Soldatin The Boss, zu der er gleichzeitig ein enges Verhältnis hatte. Sein genetisches Material wurde verwendet, um Solid Snake, Liquid Snake und Solidus Snake zu erschaffen. Geschichte Big Boss' Militärkarriere ist bis ins Jahr 1950 zurückzuverfolgen, in dem er The Boss' Schüler wurde. 1954 war er bei dem ersten Wasserstoffbombentest am Bikini Atoll anwesend, wo er vermutlich seine Fruchtbarkeit durch Verstrahlung verlor. Während seiner Ausbildungszeit bei The Boss entwickelte er mit ihr gemeinsam das CQC, eine Nahkampftechnik. Er erlernte in dieser Zeit auch die russische Sprache. Am 12. Juni 1959 verließ The Boss ihn wegen einer ihr aufgetragenen Mission. Er arbeitete danach mehrere Jahre bei den Green Berets. Virtuose Mission thumb|''Big Boss'' während seiner Mission in Russland 1964 1964 trat er FOX (Force Operation X) bei und begann kurz darauf seine erste Mission. Zunächst sollte er den sowjetischen Raketenwissenschaftler Nikolai Stepanovich Sokolov aus einer Gegend in Südrussland befreien und sicher in den Westen zurückbringen. Zu Beginn dieser Mission erhielt er seinen ersten Codenamen: Naked Snake. Es gelang ihm, Sokolov zu finden und zu befreien, dennoch schlug die Mission fehl, da The Boss zur Sowjetunion überlief, welche als "Geschenk" für ihre neuen Mentoren den gestohlenen Prototypen eines rückstoßfreien Nuklearsprengkopfes, sowie eine dazugehörige Abschusseinheit (Davy Crockett) übergab. Diese streng geheime Waffe wurde wiederum von Volgin, aus einem Helikopter heraus, auf Sokolov's Forschungslabor abgefeuert. Snake musste schwerverletzt in die Vereinigten Staaten zurückgeflogen werden und sich dort von seinen Wunden erholen. Operation Snake Eater Eine Woche nach den Ereignissen der virtuosen Mission wurde Naked Snake über demselben Gebiet noch einmal abgesetzt. Seine neue Aufgabe lautete, The Boss und Volgin zu töten sowie den Shagohod zu zerstören. Er musste dabei vollkommen auf sich allein gestellt im russischen Dschungel überleben. Während dieser Mission sah Snake auch zum ersten Mal die Pläne des Prototyps von Metal Gear TX-55, die Aleksandr Leonovitch Granin zu seinem Freund in Amerika, wahrscheinlich der Großvater oder Vater von Hal Emmerich (Otacon), schickte. Später geriet Snake in Gefangenschaft, wo er von Volgin gefoltert wurde. Durch Ocelot verlor Snake während dieser Folter durch eine Kugel sein rechtes Auge. Nachdem er erfolgreich den Shagohod zerstört sowie Volgin und The Boss ausgeschaltet hatte, kehrte er zurück nach Amerika, wo er von US-Präsident Lyndon B. Johnson den Titel „Big Boss“, eine Steigerung von „The Boss“, erhielt. Später erfuhr er, dass seine frühere Mentorin The Boss nicht wirklich übergelaufen war, sondern alles nur Teil eines Planes war, um das Erbe der Philosophen nach Amerika zu den Philosophen zurückzubringen. Diese Mission prägte Snakes gesamtes restliches Leben. San Hieronymo Zwischenfall Im Jahre 1970 wacht Big Boss in einer Gefängniszelle auf, vor ihm steht ein Mann, welcher sich als Leutnant Cunningham vorstellt, ein Verhörspezialist von Fox. Dieser verlangt von Snake, ihm mitzuteilen, wo sich das Erbe der Philosophen befindet. Nach dem erfolglosem Verhör zieht Cunningham ab und Snake bleibt allein in seiner Zelle zurück. Kurz darauf wird er von einem anderen Gefangenen in der gegenüberliegenden Zelle angesprochen: Roy Campbell. Dieser verrät Snake wie er aus seiner Zelle entkommen kann. In der darauf folgenden Unterredung erfährt Snake, dass er sich auf der Halbinsel San Hieronymo befindet, einer geheimen Insel in der Nähe von Kuba, welche unter Kontrolle der roten Armee steht und auf der sich eine unvollendete Raketenbasis befindet. Anschließend begibt sich Snake auf den Weg zur Kommunikationsbasis, von wo aus er eine Verbindung zu Para-Medic herstellt. Sie erklärt ihm, dass Major Zero verhaftet wurde, Fox rebelliert und eine streng geheime amerikanische Waffe gestohlen hat. Außerdem muss er feststellen, dass er ebenfalls von der Regierung gesucht wird, denn sie glaubt, dass er für die Rebellion von Fox verantwortlich ist. Anschließend kehrt er zu Roy zurück und überredet ihn dazu, ihm zu helfen, Fox zu stoppen und den Verantwortlichen zu stellen, um so seine Unschuld zu beweisen. Im Laufe des Spiels sammelt Snake eine Gruppe sowjetischer Soldaten sowie Mitglieder von Fox um sich, die Geburtsstunde von FOXHOUND. Zusammen infiltrieren sie die Halbinsel und finden heraus, dass der Anführer von Fox ein amerikanischer Soldat Namens Gene ist und dass die geheime Waffe ein Metal Gear ist, der von Gene so modifiziert wurde, dass dieser mithilfe einer Saturn 5 Rakete über sein Einsatzgebiet gebracht und von dort aus eine Atomrakete abfeuern kann. Als Snake am Ende Gene gegenübersteht, hat der Countdown für Metal Gear bereits begonnen, nach dessen Ablauf dieser eine Atomrakete auf Amerika abfeuert. Nach Snakes Sieg über Gene sagt ihm dieser, dass er Metal Gear nicht mehr stoppen könne und gibt ihm einen Microfilm, auf dem Daten über das Personal und die Ausrüstung sowie sein angesammeltes Vermögen gespeichert sind. Snake versucht trotz der Warnung Genes, Metal Gear durch den Abschuss einer RPG-7 zu stoppen. Schließlich gelingt ihm die Zerstörung Metal Gears doch, aber Snake wird dabei schwer verletzt. Wieder in Amerika erhält er eine Auszeichnung. Costa Rica Zwischenfall 10 Jahre nach dem Tod von The Boss gründet Big Boss zusammen mit Kazuhira Miller die Söldnerfirma "MSF" (Militaires sans Frontieres-> zu deutsch: Soldaten ohne Grenzen), welche auf das spätere Outer Heaven und dessen Besatzung aufbaut. Big Boss und Miller werden von Ramon Galvez einem Lehrer einer Friedens-Universität gebeten, eine kleine bewaffnete Gruppe auszuspähen, die ihm und seiner Studentin Paz Ortega aufgefallen sind. Costa Rica selbst kann sich gegen diese Gruppe nicht wehren, da es ihnen nicht erlaubt ist eine eigene Armee zu besitzen. Ramon zeigt Big Boss ein Tonband, welches: "Jack"..."go home" wiedergibt, wobei dessen Stimme nach The Boss' klingt. Big Boss willigt dem Auftrag ein und erhält als Bezahlung eine kleine Anlage an der Küste von Costa Rica, welche später zu Outer Heaven wird. Zu Beginn der Mission wird klar, dass die Vereinigung Nuklearraketen nach Costa Rica schmuggelt und Big Boss weiß, dass er diese Gruppe stoppen muss. Big Boss erfährt während der Mission von einem Kampfroboter, aus dem eine Nuklearrakete abgefeuert werden soll. Im Späteren verlauf stellt sich heraus, dass Ramon Galvez hinterrücks gegen die MSF arbeitet und einen Nuklearangriff auf dessen Anlage veranlasst. Somit bekämpft Big Boss in einem erbittertem Kampf den so genannten Peace Walker, stoppt den Start der Atomrakete und nimmt Ramon Galvez (in Wahrheit Wladimir Zadornov) gefangen. Die Welt scheint in Ordnung zu sein, jedoch gelingt es Zadornov immer wieder aus seinem Gefängnis auszubrechen. Big Boss gelingt es ihn immer wieder einzufangen. Nach einiger Zeit, wendet sich das Blatt und Paz mischt sich in das spiel ein, indem sie die gesamte Anlage mit einem von der MSF gebautem Kampfpanzer bedroht. Paz gibt Ihre wahre Identität preis und erzählt darüber, dass sie eine Agentin von Major Zero ist. Big Boss bleibt nichts anderes übrig als seinen eigenen Metal Gear zu zerstören. Zum Schluss sagt Snake zu Kazuhira für wen und auch gegen wen die MSF fortan kämpfen wird. Zeit der Patriots Es wird nocheinmal ausdrücklich auf Spoiler Gefahr hingewiesen! Ocelot hatte in der Zwischenzeit die Daten der Philosophen an sich gerissen, mit welchen Zero seine eigene Organisation gründen wollte - die Patriots. Doch Ocelot wollte, dass der Mann, den er verehrte, sein Idol, ebenfalls den Patriots beitritt: Kein Geringerer als der legendäre Söldner Big Boss. Dieser trat der Organisation bei, und erschuf so zusammen mit Zero, Ocelot, EVA, Sigint und Para-Medic die Patriots. 1972 stellte Big Boss den Patriots seine genetischen Daten zur Verfügung, unwissend, dass diese für das Les Enfants Terribles Projekt verwendet werden würden. Ohne sein Einverständnis wurden acht Klone von ihm erschaffen, wovon drei überlebten. Als Big Boss davon erfuhr, war er sehr wütend über den Missbrauch seiner DNA und auch das Vertrauen in seinen Kameraden und langjährigen Freund Zero ging verloren. Big Boss löste sich schließlich von den Patrioten. Solo Kriegsjahre Er wurde ein einsamer Soldat und wanderte von einem Land zum nächsten. In Vietnam nahm er an einer Langstrecken-Aufklärungspatrouille (LRRP) teil und kämpfte an der Seite des Sonderkommandos SOG, der Green Berets und Wild Geese. Später wurde er zum Söldner und nahm an zahlreichen territorialen und ethnischen Konflikten rund um den Globus teil. Um seine Gestalt woben sich Mythen, und er erlangte in den Medien sogar den Status eines kleinen Prominenten. Danach betätigte sich Big Boss als Ausbilder von Kampftruppen und half, ehemalige Kindersoldaten wieder in die Gesellschaft zu integrieren. Big Boss begegnete auf dem Schlachtfeld auch Frank Jaeger wieder, den vormals als Null bekannten Soldaten. Er nahm Frank und seine Ziehschwester Naomi Hunter mit in die Vereinigten Staaten und half ihnen dort, ein normales Leben zu führen. Der Traum von Big Boss Outer Heaven In den 90er Jahren kehrte Big Boss als Kommandeur der neuen Sondereinsatztruppe Foxhound in den Dienst der US Streitkräfte zurück. 1995 begann Foxhound aufgrund des Aufstands von Outer Heaven die Operation Intrude N313. Der Kontakt zu Gray Fox, dem ersten nach Outer Heaven entsandten Agenten, brach ab, sodass Big Boss Solid Snake, einen neuen Rekruten entsandte. Solid Snakes Aktivitäten entlarvten Big Boss jedoch als den Kopf hinter Outer Heaven. Big Boss versuchte daraufhin, Solid Snake persönlich auszuschalten, was ihm jedoch misslang: Big Boss unterlag. Zanzibarland Big Boss gründete seine Söldnerfirma Outer Heaven, die in der nähe von Costa Rica liegt, Um die Länder zu unterstützen die keine Armee haben und um als Abschreckung für die Länder zu dienen. Er scharte aus aller Welt Soldaten um sich, die seine Vision teilten. Selbst nach seiner Niederlage wünschten sich noch viele seine Rückkehr, und Big Boss konnte dank des Snatcher Projekt überleben. 1999 löste der Aufstand von Zanzibarland die Operation Intrude F014 aus. Roy Campbell, der Big Boss als Foxhound Kommandeur abgelöst hatte, sandte Solid Snake nach Zanzibarland. Der Militärchef von Zanzibarland war kein anderer als Big Boss, der keineswegs tot war. Wieder standen sich Solid Snake und Big Boss im Kampf gegenüber. Dieses Mal wurde Big Boss ein Opfer der Flammen, es schien, als sei sein Leben zu Ende. Big Boss Alive Doch Big Boss war nicht gänzlich tot. Die Patriots konservierten seinen Körper insgeheim mithilfe von Nanomaschinen und Kryogentechnik und verwandelten ihn so in eine Leiche mit Herzschlag. Big Boss' genetischer Code wurde im Sons of the Patriots - System zu ID-Erkennung als Schlüssel für die weltweite Kontrolle der Patriots benutzt. Doch Liquid Ocelot, EVA (Big Mama) und Naomi Hunter arbeiteten einen Plan aus, BIGBOSSALIVE, um Big Boss wieder zu beleben. Der wieder gesundete echte Big Boss, (bei dem von Ocelot verbrannten Körper handelte es sich in Wirklichkeit um Solidus Snakes' Leiche) tauchte wieder auf. Nach dem vermeintlichen Ende, in welchem Snake angeblich Selbstmord begeht, laufen die Credits ab. Die Credits zeigen zuerst die Sprecher der Figuren, stoppen abrupt und enden als der Name Big Boss erscheint. In der darauf folgenden Cutscene taucht Big Boss auf und sagt: Zu Deutsch: In der darauf folgenden Unterhaltung zwischen den beiden erklärt Big Boss die wahren Umstände seines "Todes" und (unter anderem) wie Snake, Liquid und Solidus geschaffen wurden. An deren Ende beendet Big Boss die Unterhaltung mit den Worten: Zu Deutsch: An The Boss' Grabstein gelehnt, verstirbt Big Boss an den Folgen des FoxDie Virus. Sonstiges Naked Snake Big Boss' Codename in der Zeit bei FOX. Diesen Namen gab ihn Major Zero, er stand für Snakes "Nacktheit", die der einer Schlange ähnelte, da er den Auftrag ohne jegliche Ausrüstung oder Waffen begann. Der ursprüngliche Snake, aus dem Solid, Liquid und Solidus entstanden. Legendärer Söldner Einst rühmte man ihn, weil er einen offenen Krieg zwischen den Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika und der Sowjetunion verhindert hatte. Später verließ er jedoch das U.S Militär. Seine Heldentaten, als Söldner auf zahllosen Schlachtfeldern, formten sein Image noch weiter und er wurde als der Legendäre Söldner bekannt. Zigarre Naked Snakes Lieblingsobjekt war die Zigarre. Sie war der einzige Gegenstand den Naked Snake bei all seinen Einsätzen mit sich trug. Er hatte sie auch benutzt, um damit die Umgebung zu erhellen oder lästige Blutegel zu entfernen. Zigarren schaden der Gesundheit, doch das war Snake egal. en:Big Boss es:Big Boss Category:Support-Charaktere Category:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:MG-Charakter Kategorie:MG2-Charakter Kategorie:MGS3-Charakter Kategorie:MGS:PO-Charakter Kategorie:MGS4-Charakter Kategorie:MGSV:GZ-Charakter